Conventional systems and methods for water purification and desalination are typically directed to processing water with known characteristics. For example, large desalination plants exist that are adapted to process raw water that of exact and known characteristics. However, if the raw water does not possess the required characteristics, then the efficiency of the desalination plants drops precipitously. Thus, conventional desalination plants are not adapted to process different forms of raw water.
It would be desirable to provide systems and methods for water purification that are versatile—i.e., that can purify various forms of raw water such as sea water, brackish water, water contaminated by sewage, and/or other water containing various forms of bacteria, algae, viruses, fungi, other microorganisms, any organic compounds, or mineral compounds which may appear in raw water, such as sulfides, nitrites, nitrates, phosphates, mineral oil-based compounds, metals, various chlorides, etc.
It would be further desirable to provide such a system that is substantially portable—i.e., that can be easily transported to an area in need.